


Something and Everything

by hallwayperson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The X-Files Millennium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwayperson/pseuds/hallwayperson
Summary: Set around Millennium.





	Something and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Set around Millennium.

“Why did you kiss me?” she asks me, her head tucked under my chin and a hand firmly planted on my chest. The sling ditched on the little nightstand behind her back since we got back to the dimly lit hotel room. She was concerned at first but I managed to convince her it would be okay. And it is. The sling really wasn’t necessary but Scully had insisted and I know better than to go against her medical advice.

“It just happened,” I tell her. And it’s the truth. Well, it’s one truth. I don’t tell her how I’ve wanted to do it for longer than I can remember. I fear it will upset her somehow and I just want us to lie down here for a little bit longer. I don’t tell her how much I love her, that it at times frightens me. I’m sure it would frighten her too. I also don’t tell her how I fear losing her because I’ll imply that I have her. And no one has Scully. Scully is her own. 

“But why?” she urges as she scoots back enough for her to look at me. 

“No reason really.” I say. Her face is one of discomfort, maybe even pained, and my stomach hurts by the thought of being the cause of that pain. I wish I had given her a different answer; the right one. But I don’t know what the right answer is. I just know she’s here, nestled in my arms, her warm hands resting on my chest anchoring me in place, and that’s something. That’s really something.

“It just seemed right, Scully.”

I carefully search for her hand with my bad arm and can’t help but wince at the pain.

“Lie still,” she pleads, her hair falling back only to reveal angry red bruises on her neck and tiny specks of dried blood on the collar of her shirt. I can’t help but stare.

“It’s nothing,” she quickly reassures me. Tries to anyway. I never stop worrying about her although more often that not, she’s the one who has my back. Always the tough one, my partner.

“It’s not nothing,” I say and lift my good arm to remove the strands of hair covering it and her breathing stops momentarily. Here in the dim light, I see her, all of her, her vulnerability, and mine in her.

“It’s not nothing at all, Scully. Any of it,” I whisper as if I’ll somehow ruin things by daring to speak louder. I caress the soft curve of her cheekbone lightly all the way to her temple and move closer. “I kissed you because I don’t know how not to anymore.”

And she closes the distance, her lips softly grazing mine.

“What took you so long?” she reciprocates in a whisper, and it’s more than something. It’s everything.


End file.
